I Have Faith In You, The Choice Is Yours
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: When Sam resumes drinking demon blood and is locked up in Bobby's panic room, his cries are heard by fellow hunter Miranda O/FC who refuses to believe that he has lost his humanity. My reaction to the Season 4 episode "When The Levee Breaks".


The sounds of Sam's pleading could be heard through the thick door that was being held firmly in place by the hinges of Bobby's panic room. "Help! Help" Sam begged. I had been hunting with Sam and Dean for a year now and I knew about Sam's 'problem'. I knew that when he was in this state he couldn't control himself, but my heart couldn't help but break when I heard his terrified voice through the thick door. "I can't take this anymore!" I replied in tears, throwing my hands up in the air. "You know that isn't Sam in there" I heard Castiel's calm voice and turned around to confront the angel. I knew it wasn't his fault but I needed to vent. "That's not Sam?..." I asked incredulously. "Of course it's Sam! Listen to the fear and panic in his voice and tell me those emotions aren't his!" I retorted. I was getting angry now; sure I had seen what Sam had done to all those demons, and sure I didn't know he was THAT powerful, but I refused to believe he had completely lost his humanity during these incidents. Besides, he saved our lives today.

"Help! Help! Dean?" I heard coming from behind the locked door. Castiel just looked at me with the same blank expression he always had, the only difference being the intensity of his gaze. "You believe he still has his humanity?" Castiel asked, curiously, cocking his head to the side; it was as if he was looking into my soul. "Yes, let me in there and I'll prove it" I replied quietly, eyes pleading with him. "Hell no, you aren't going in there!" I heard Dean retort from behind Castiel. "Like hell I'm not!" I replied stubbornly. "Miranda, it's not safe, Sam could kill you right now! I won't let you go in there!" Dean countered angrily. I turned to Castiel. "Please Cas, I know it's him and if he does kill me, I can't think of a better way to go...please?" I begged my voice barely a whisper. "What makes you so sure it's Sam?" he asked coolly as always. "I have faith" I answered simply, wiping a tear from my cheek. "As you wish, but I must transport you into the room, we can't chance an escape" Castiel replied, seriously. "Since Mr. Awkward Angel here has bought himself a ticket on the crazy train I can't stop you, so...scream if you need help" Dean replied, defeated. I could feel a sense of respect radiating from him and gave him a reassuring smile before Castiel transported me into the panic room. 'How Cas is able to get into this room I have no idea, but I'm glad he can' I thought thankfully.

Once in the panic room I found Sam pounding on the door with tear-stained cheeks. "Please stop Sam" I whispered quietly. Upon hearing my voice, Sam whirled around "What are you doing in here Miranda?" he asked, panicking more. "I couldn't leave you alone like this" I replied truthfully. "You shouldn't be in here Miranda, I could hurt you" he added, scared. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted the company. He began shaking and crumpled to the ground with a sickening thud. "Sam! Are you ok?" I asked, throwing myself to the floor in front of him. "Miranda! What's going on in there?" Dean yelled from the other side of the door. "Nothing!" I replied as calmly as my voice would allow. "S-stay away!" Sam pleaded, sobbing. "That's it! I'm getting Cas to drag you outta there!" Dean threatened, obviously not believing me. "No!" I begged shoulders slumped. "Yes!" this time it was Sam. "No!" I replied looking at Sam, fresh tears running down my cheeks. "It's ok Dean" I added genuinely. He must have believed me this time because Cas didn't retrieve me. I remained on the floor with Sam, pulling him into my arms and speaking words of comfort to console him as he rode out the blood's course.

After another half hour to an hour Sam had almost returned to normal. "I can't do this anymore" Sam blurted in anguish, he was almost in tears again. "Do what?" I asked voice soft while removing a strand of hair from his face. "Live" he replied lowly. "Yes you can Sam, you're not a monster; I never want to hear you talk like that again" I replied genuinely. Just because his life circumstances sucked doesn't make him evil. I believed that whole-heartedly. "I am" he choked out roughly. I gave him a huge hug. "No you aren't. I have faith in you" I countered softly. "Really?" he choked out, surprised. "Yeah, a faith so strong that even an angel couldn't talk me out of it..." I replied with a chuckle. Sam chuckled through his tears. "You aren't going to go dark side Sam. Screw fate, the choice is yours" I finished, seriously. I pulled away from him and looked into his watering eyes, wiping a tear from his cheek softly. "I had no idea you had that much faith in me" he spoke suddenly with a strained smile. "Always have, always will" I replied with a smile of my own, embracing him once more.


End file.
